Uma garota e um caubói
by lulii-san
Summary: ADAPTADA-Com sua história de glória, só lhe faltava se apaixonar por Bella...e pela criança que iria nascer!


**Uma garota e um caubói **

**Talvez um vampiro caubói?**

Era noite. Estava cansada. E, não importava o quanto se mexesse na poltrona, não conseguia encontrar uma posição menos incômoda para a enorme barriga. Frustrada, descalçou os sapatos. Em que momento as sandálias da moda haviam se transformado em instrumento de tortura medieval? Era isso que Bella Swan pensava.

Espreguiço-se depois de amarrar os cabelos em um coque desgrenhado. Felizmente, sua agitação parecia não perturbar o índio ancião a seu lado. Desde que adormeceu o camarada não se movera nem emitia roncos ou suspiros.

- Aaaiii...- Bella franziu o cenho quando o bebê mexeu bruscamente. - Por favor, meu bem - sussurrou. - Não aumente o meu desconforto.

Bella sentiu o estômago se revirar e a ânsia familiar. Largou-se no banco, com pena de si mesma, o que era inusitado. Estava sozinha, grávida e sem dinheiro. Voltando para Forks em desgraça.

Saíra de casa no dia seguinte a sua formatura no ensino médio, disposta a conquistar o Texas. Tinha grande plano. Recusaria grandes nomes que implorariam para cantas suas composições. Iria se tornar a queridinha da musica country. Estaria arrebentando o maior prêmio do mundo da música, aquela altura. Quanta ilusão.

Cinco anos de duras experiência ensinaram-lhe que a vida era cruel quando se tratava d despertar os sonhadores e impor a realidade. Não nutria mais sonhos, mas abandonaria a última de suas ilusões só para sair daquele ônibus.

- Ei, motorista! Quanto falta para Forks? - Não suportaria mais um solavanco como o último, e só pensava em chá gelado.

- Estamos chegando, mocinha. O motorista reduziu a marcha, freou um pouco e saiu da estrada.

Bella fitou a escuridão. Forks, Washington, população de 3120 almas. Transformara-se em cidade-fantasma durante sua ausência? Onde estavam as luzes? As pessoas?

A porta se abriu e o motorista saltou. Bella pousou a bolsa no chão. Onde estava suas sandálias? Como não conseguia mais se abaixar, tateou o piso com os pés em busca do par de calçados que tinha tanto a ver com seu ex-marido.

Assim como ele, levara as sandálias para casa por impulso, nunca lhe serviram bem e ainda por cima machucavam, o que não se esperava delas, sendo tão bonitas.

- Moça, esta não é uma parada regular. Se for ficar é melhor descer logo. Tenho horário a cumprir.

- Estou descendo! - Desistindo das sandálias, pois não eram tão bonitas assim, Bella pegou a bolsa e percorreu descalça o corredor, esbarrando em tudo e todos.

Saiu na escuridão e pisou no asfalto quente, acertando em cheio um chiclete mascado, livrou-se da sujeira raspando o pé no chão. Então, sentiu um puxão forte e ouviu um tecido se rasgando. Desolada viu o ônibus voltar á escuridão arrastando um pedaço de seu vestido, que ficara preso na porta.

O que faltava acontecer, heim? Que tal uma chuva de granizo?

Então, recordou as palavras de Sue Clearwater. Sua mãe adotiva sempre lhe dizia: [i] Se não agüentar firme e rir do que a vida lhe dá, acabará abatida e chorando. [/i]

Mas só conseguiria ir depois de encontrar um banheiro...

Bella só via escuridão. E nem um sinal de vida. O único jeito de se aliviar seria ir atrás de um arbusto.

- Que engraçado... - Comentou alguém, a suas costas. - Sempre pensei que "sem lenço e sem documentos" fosse só uma expressão.

Desconfiada, Bella observou um homem destacando-se das sombras. De ombros largos e pernas longas, usava roupas e chapéu tão escuros quanto a noite.

Céus,seria algum caubói vampiro? Era o que faltava para coroar sua viagem de retorno.

Bella não conseguia distinguir o rosto do homem, porem detectava certa pretensão em sua voz. E reagiu mal. Não teria evitado desabafo nem que quisesse.

- Acha engraçado? Pois fique sabendo que não tem nada de engraçado nisto! Passei dois dias terríveis dentro daquele ônibus, entre crianças vomitando, gente suando e sem ar-condicionado! Estou cansada. Com calor. Cada músculo e osso do meu corpo doem. E, como pode ver, estou grávida. A água retida no meu corpo daria para irrigar uma plantação de milho! Esta vendo como isto não tem graça, caubói?

-Sim, senhora.

O sujeito nem tentava disfarçar o divertimento, o que só alimentou a irritação de Bella.

- Engraçado mesmo fui eu ter pisado em um chiclete do tamanho de um esterco de vaca!

- Deixe-me ver.

O pedido tranqüilo do homem foi um balde de água fria em Bella. Ela o fitou ou olhou em direção dele. Não enxergava bem naquele escuro.

- O quê?

- Dê-me o seu pé.

Em circunstanciais normais, ela nem pensaria em entregar o pé ou qualquer parte do corpo a um estranho, entretanto aquela não era uma circunstância normal.

O estranho em questão tirou um lenço vermelho do bolso e o umedeceu com saliva. Bella dobrou o joelho e expôs a sola do pé, que o homem esfregou até que ardesse.

Ela se agarrou ao braço forte para se equilibrar.

- Assim está melhor. - Num movimento suave ele lhe soltou o pé.

- Passou cuspe, é? - Ainda desequilibrada, mesmo com os dois pés no chão, Bella percebeu que se apoiava no estranho e tratou de solta-lo.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não tinha opção.

- Bem... Obrigado. Acho.

- Fico feliz em ajudar.

De repente, o bebê se mexeu na barriga e Bella gemeu.

Uma nuvem saiu da frente da lua cheia, iluminando brevemente o rosto do caubói. Não tinha cara de vampiro, e era simpático de mais para ser perigoso.

- Bem, não fique ai parado! - Bella sabia que dava margem à dupla interpretação, mas preferia ser taxada de rude.

- O que quer eu faça?

- Não sei. Que me roube, que me estrangule, que enterre meu corpo numa cova rasa. - A exemplo de um rato de laboratório estressado, Bella não conseguia percorrer o labirinto. Agredir um semelhante parecia a atitude lógica. - Não é um psicopata?

- Céus, não, senhora!

- Se está pensando em cometer algum delito, poupe seu tempo. Nada do que tenho vale o esforço.

- Senhora, não quero nada.

- Como? É só um bom samaritano? Está fazendo hora, vai viajar? É isso?

- Algo assim.

- Muito bem, então. Tome conta da minha bagagem, enquanto vou atrás daquele arbusto. E é melhor estar tudo aqui quando voltar.

-Mas eu...

- Apenas tome conta, caubói - Embora ela não soubesse quem poderia aparecer, um coiote saqueador talvez?

- Sim senhora.

Bella tomou rumo na escuridão, resmungando algo com sigo mesma. Ainda emitiu mais uma ordem por sobre os ombros:

- E pare de me chamar de senhora.

-sim senhora.

Vagamente, pensava em insetos e cobras. Estava mais preocupada com o homem de preto, um sujeito esquisito que só se comunicava com frases curtas.

**Fim do primeiro capitulo. **

**Mandem reviews. **


End file.
